


How The Mighty Fall

by TheOriginalSuccubus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Alpha Klaus Mikaelson, Alternate Universe, Anxiety, Betrayal, Bottom Harry, Child Abuse, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Dominance, Dominant Masochism, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Human Harry, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Magic, Mates, Mating, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Multi, Multiple Pairings, One-Sided Attraction, Past Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Past Relationship(s), Possessive Klaus Mikaelson, Powerlessness, Recovery, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Hatred, Sexual Tension, Smut, Sub Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-10 11:56:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13501232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOriginalSuccubus/pseuds/TheOriginalSuccubus
Summary: After the defeat of the Dark Lord, Harry awakes magicless. With no choice but to leave the Wizarding World after being labeled a scapegoat, he embarks on a new journey in Mystic Falls where he resides with Alaric, a distant cousin. Harry begins to come to grips with his muggle life but soon realizes the residents around him aren't as human as he initially thought.





	1. The Boy Who Lived Twice

**A/N: This fanfic will be entirely redited and some/many changes will be made to the plot and characters as well as storylines. Some changes small and others huge. Thanks for your support as always!**

* * *

 

Harry Potter, the boy who lived twice, gazed at the dismantled and damaged Hogwarts. It was hard to look at the destroyed school that had been his home since he was eleven years old. It had been approximately a few months since the battle, but the memory was anything but distant. He had helped with repairing as had other students and families. Hogwarts would be rebuilt, but he doubted he would get to see it once it was restored to its former glory.   
  
Because once the dust had settled and Voldemort was no more than a spec, Harry had blacked out. And when he awoke, he was, simply put, a mortal. His magic was gone. No cause or reason. It simply vanished. At first, the others and Harry believed it was temporary and his magic would appear again, but alas, it was wishful thinking. The thought of him being without such an integral part of himself tormented him at night. He had put on a strong face for Hermione and the others but...maybe it was a sign he should have died in the battle too. He wished he had. Living without magic was living without a part of himself. He felt hollow without it.    
  
“Harry,” Hermione’s voice caused him to turn. He was hanging near Hagrid’s old hut and wanted it to be the last place he visited before leaving even if Hagrid was off somewhere else. “You don’t have to do this.”   
  
“I no longer belong to this world, Hermione.” Her eyes saddened by his decision. While a sliver of him did feel guilty, his anger boiled inside him. He calmly exhaled and knew going off on Hermione wasn’t going to change anything about them or his situation.   
  
“You’ll always be one of the greatest wizards to have ever lived.”    
  
“And you’ll always be the greatest witch to have ever live.” She cracked a smile.   
  
“You are a part of this world. Magic or not.” She came closer, and Harry wishes he could hug Hermione for the last time even if there was bitterness and bad blood between them. She was still like a sister to him, but he knew Ron was watching far away somewhere, suspiciously.    
  
“I want to give you a hug.” She admitted.    
  
“I know,” But in the end, Ron’s feelings were chosen over Harry’s. Harry knew Ron had felt shadowed by him at times but Harry often times tried to make Ron feel more comfortable by dulling his light. Jealousy was second nature to Ron, and he never learned how to control it or refrain from it. Harry had never seen its intensity until he had lost his magic. Ron was much smugger and would bring Harry’s condition up every chance he could get. Which was why people even knew he was magicless. He couldn’t help but say it to everyone. At times, he wondered how long Ron’s jealousy and hatred of him had festered over the years. How long Ron was waiting to kick Harry off the pedestal and claim it.   
  
Harry and Hermione’s eyes met. He didn’t feel sympathy for her because Hermione wasn’t stupid. She knew Ron’s flaws and still dated him. She had chosen Ron, and in the end, it led to a halt in their friendship. Harry had been willing to look past Ron to stay in touch with Hermione, but Ron couldn’t stand it. So, he watched as his friend that had promised to remain neutral at the beginning slowly back away from Harry and avoided him. The troublesome trio had disbanded entirely. It hurt Harry. He no longer had his companions to go on adventures with him or keep him out of trouble. It damn near killed him. They readily gave up their years of friendship like it was nothing.   
  
“But you chose him,” Harry said, quietly. “And you knew how he really felt about me.” Hermione had to know long before the Battle, and Ron had displayed jealousy between them two once while on the run and looking for Horcruxes. It should have been a warning to Harry.   
  
“Ron is just—” He was tired of her giving him excuses. That’s all Ron was now—a fucking excuse.   
  
“Did my friendship mean so little to you?” Harry sighed. “I hope you’re happy, Hermione. Even if it is with him.” He could see her tears swelling in her eyes, but he still had meant what he said. Her promise to remain neutral was just a formality, and if she had really wanted him as a friend, she would have at least talked to Ron. At least attempted to restore their dwindling connection.   
  
“I have a train to catch.” He gazed at the scenery one last time. The destruction of Hogwarts, Ron’s jealous expression, Hermione’s teary eyes, and the gloomy gray skies.   
  
**-X-**   
  
The train ride had mostly consisted of him reading high school textbooks. He had been studying for several weeks in anticipation of his arrival to the mundane world. Despite growing up in both worlds, he mostly resided in the wizarding world, especially in his later years. He had to play catch-up on what was even going on in the other world and specifically in America.   
  
It was hard not to be saddened about leaving Hogwarts despite the bitter taste it left in his mouth. Besides Neville and Luna, he didn’t really have anyone to lean on or confide in. His friends and allies had abandoned him or were dead.   
  
Harry, at first, had no idea what he was going to do once he lost his powers. He did hope he could stay but he could see the disapproval in several people’s faces. No matter what he did, everyone was bound to turn back to hating him especially now because he was no longer one of “them.” Ron and Ginny had been adamant about ruining his name as well. They used him as a scapegoat for all the lives that had been lost during Voldemort’s reign and the battle. Unfortunately, the masses loved scapegoats because no one wanted to face reality or bear responsibility.  He knew it was a matter of time before someone did something, so Harry had desperately searched relatives in his mother’s bloodline and had discovered a distant cousin named Alaric that lived in America. Harry had sent a letter to Alaric and explained his situation. He was the only living relative he had besides his aunt and uncle. He had falsified a letter from some academy in England that stated Harry attended that school and that a teacher discovered some bruises that were caused by his guardians. Alaric hastily replied and said Harry could stay with him. He felt terrible lying to a relative he didn't even know, but he couldn't survive the muggle world without guidance. So, he had withdrawn his savings from Gringotts and had exchanged it for dollars and transferred to some national bank in America. He may have a significant amount of money, but he didn't how to manage it in the muggle world or knew any rules on what to do with it. It was the equivalent of giving a child a million dollars and expecting them to know everything related to money.   
  
Harry put down his French book and gazed out the window. It was the first time he had been entirely alone. Harry laid back and quietly observed the scenery. It may be the last time he was going to see it, so he made sure to soak it up. Harry hated to admit it, but he was essentially going back into hiding. No one knew where he was going not even Neville or Luna. Harry had only announced his departure last night to them. There was no explanation as to why and he didn't give any clues on where he was heading. He had been surprised Hermione had found out, but he was still happy to see her despite the failure of their friendship. But to the Wizarding World, Harry Potter had vanished without a trace.   
  
**-X-**   
  
He arrived in America by plane. It was pleasant for the most part, but he did gaze away from the window. He missed riding on his broom and looking out at the sky only reminded him of the fact he would never take to the skies again. When he got off the plane, Alaric was waiting for him near the exit. The 20-something-year-old had light brown hair and blue eyes. He was surprised by how young he was and had expected him to be in his forties. The man pleasantly smiled at Harry.   
  
“Harry,” Alaric spoke. “Can’t believe it’s been so long. When I last saw you, you were a baby.”  Alaric’s eyes eventually gravitated to his lightning scar and looked at with curiosity.    
  
“Yeah,” He mumbled while pushing his hair to cover up his lightning scar.    
  
“So um,” Alaric embarrassingly turned the other way. “Mystic Falls is about an hour away, so we best be heading.”    
  
  
The car ride had been mostly quiet which Harry didn’t mind at all. When they finally reached Mystic Falls’ city limits, he was surprised by the beautiful scenery. It was a very wooded town which did give him a sense of Hogwarts. While it would never match the fantastical forests, it was still something. He could at least settle for it.   
  
“It must be weird being in America.”   
  
“A little bit.”   
  
“We’ll drop off your stuff at my house. You can ask me if you want to look around town if you aren’t too tired.” As they pulled into Alaric’s driveway, a blonde guy had come from his house as well as two girls. When the car had stopped, the guy had was next to Alaric’s side of the vehicle.   
  
“Need help?” The guy asked.   
  
“Thanks, Matt.” Harry got out of the car as Alaric did and awkwardly watched the stranger take Harry’s luggage.    
  
“Well,” Alaric said. “Guys this is Harry, my distant cousin. Harry, these are a few of my students. They wanted to greet you.” He was surprised by the closeness between Alaric and his students but didn’t comment.   
  
“Caroline.” The blonde girl spoke.   
  
“Bonnie,” The dark-haired girl smiled.    
  
“And I'm Matt.” The guy nodded before taking his luggage inside. Harry mumbled his name and looked at Alaric.   
  
“Let’s go inside.” He said. As they were ushered into the house, Harry looked around. It was a beautiful house and was a decent size. He was surprised by how tidy it was, but maybe Alaric had cleaned it up before he arrived.   
  
“So, what was England like?” Caroline’s bubbly voice caught his attention.   
  
“About the same as here,” He replied.    
  
"Really? Is it odd seeing people drive on the other side of the road?" The blonde had an onslaught of questions that Harry barely managed to answer. Bonnie had chimed in but not to the near intensity of Caroline. He began to become frustrated by the cheery girl's antics and needed to catch up on some much-needed sleep.   
  
“Okay, guys,” Alaric cleared his throat. “Harry is probably exhausted. Let him go to bed.” Harry was instructed on where his bedroom was, and Matt had graciously taken his bags to his room. After a polite thank you, Matt had left. Harry put his luggage to the side of the room and decided he would start putting things up tomorrow. He scanned the room. It was medium sized and had hardwood floors. There was a window next to his bed. Besides the bed and his closet, the room was relatively empty except for a desk. It was nicer than anything the Dursley’s offered him.

  
When Harry's bladder made itself known, he knew he had to findthe bathroom somehow. He walked out of the bedroom and headed past the stairs. As he passed the staircase, he heard hushed voices. He was always guilty of eavesdropping, and even now he couldn't stop himself from listening in.   
  
“I couldn’t say no.” Alaric sighed. “I’m his relative. I couldn’t let him be put in foster care or keep being abused by his aunt and uncle.”   
  
“What about his parents?” He recognized the perky voice of Caroline.    
  
“They both died in a car accident when he was a baby. He was the only survivor. I had no other choice.”   
  
“How come we are just now learning about you having other relatives?” Bonnie asked.   
  
“Most are dead and only distant reltives live in England.” He sighed. “I didn’t even know Harry’s parents were dead until he sent the letter, so it’s not like I know everything that goes on in my family.”   
  
“It’s still not the brightest idea to have him here especially with his connection to you.” Caroline sad disapprovingly. It seemed no matter where Harry went, disapproval followed.   
  
“It’s easy for you to say when you didn’t have to decide a child’s fate,” Alaric replied. “This discussion ends now.” Harry hurriedly went back to his room when he heard footsteps coming near the stairs.   
  
**-X-**   
  
The next day Harry had organized his closet and emptied out his bags. After arranging his room, Alaric had wanted to show Harry around the town, and despite still being tired from the trip, he went without complaints. Eventually, they ended up at Mystic Grill which Alaric described the bar as being a frequent place for the residents to visit. As they entered the bar, Harry had spotted a raven-haired man sitting at the bar drinking some liquor. They had passed him until he called,    
  
“Alaric,” The man spoke. Alaric’s expression had a brief flash of annoyance, but they both turned to face the man. Harry could feel the man’s arrgoance, and it reminded him of Ron’s. After being around so many arrogant people in his life, he pretty much could tell by just looking at them.   
  
“Damon,” Alaric acknowledged. “I’m not surprised to find you drinking this early in the day.”   
  
“It’s five o’clock somewhere.” He smirked. “Don’t worry though. I will leave when some woman catches my attention.”  _ A womanizer and an alcoholic, the whole package, _ Harry thought dryly. Alaric just rolled his eyes which meant Damon must act like this all the time. Yippe. “Besides that, who are you with?” He extended his finger at Harry.   
  
“A distant cousin of mine.” Alaric was zip about any other details and Harry could feel the air suddenly shift. Alaric was reserved which had been the exact opposite of what Harry had been used to, and he was looking at Damon with suspicious eyes. Damon seemed amused by Alaric’s reaction. He even chuckled.   
  
“I didn’t even know you had relatives. Keeping secrets, huh?” Harry disliked the tension between this Damon guy and Alaric. So, he decided he would get out of it as soon as possible.   
  
“Can we eat?” Harry interrupted.    
  
“Yeah. Go get a table.” Finally free from the odd atmosphere, he went and found an empty booth for them. He watched from afar the exchange between the two. He sighed when there was no sign of that conversation ending. He looked away and scanned the bar. The residents seemed normal or at least what he considered “normal.” Until his eyes landed on  _ him _ , he was at the pool table chatting with a woman. The pale man had brunette hair and was strikingly beautiful. Almost angelic looking. He must have sensed Harry’s gaze because his eyes met his. Harry briskly glanced in another direction and tried his best to ignore the heat in his cheeks.    
  
“Harry,” Alaric’s voice caused him to jolt. “Sorry… didn’t mean to scare ‘ya.”   
  
“It’s fine.” Harry turned his attention to Alaric, but he could sense the other guy’s eyes on him. He tried his best not to look back. Something about that man intrigued him, and Harry didn’t know why. He had never felt pulled to someone.   
  
“Have you decided on what to order?” They looked at the menu, and Harry had decided on a hamburger with fries while Alaric had ordered a steak. They had chatted about miscellaneous things and about high school which he would begin to attend on Friday. He would be considered a “senior.” He wasn’t sure how well he would do in an American education system, but he hoped for the best because this was his new life now. After a few minutes of eating their food, Harry saw from the corner of his eye that Damon got off the barstool and went towards the pool table. Alaric was still engrossed in his steak that he didn’t notice. Damon approached the brunette man and despite not hearing what they were saying. He could feel the atmosphere change. Hostility. Harry had watched the two men exchange words. Damon was smirking and the other had an expression of annoyance and anger.  _ This isn’t good _ , he thought.    
  
“Shit.” Alaric suddenly whispered. Harry turned back to him and saw Alaric’s worried expression. “I’ll be right back.” Alaric got up from the table and headed to Damon. He wasn’t sure how to respond besides sitting at the table and gawked at the scene. Alaric seemed to be trying to defuse the situation.   
  
Harry could see that neither man was stepping down, but he didn’t know either of them or how to defuse a hostile situation. Hell, he was always starting a hostile situation due to his fiery anger. When nothing seemed to settle them, Harry abruptly got up from the table and headed towards the back hoping that he could help Alaric.   
  
“Um,” He cleared his throat. Alaric’s eyes widened. “Is everything okay?”   
  
“Don’t worry Harry,” Alaric reassured. “Just go back to our booth.” The mystery man and Harry’s eyes briefly met before he said,   
  
“I’m leaving. Consider yourself lucky, Salvatore.” He sneered. He was sure the sneer would even impress Draco. The man walked passed them and left the bar leaving Harry confused about what the fuck had gone down. Damon shrugged as Alaric glared at him. When Harry didn’t move, Damon turned to him.   
  
“Go on kiddo,” Damon mocked. “Didn't you hear you elder?” Harry's jaw tightened and his brows furrowed.    
  
“Don’t call me that asshole.” His blood boiling rage would always be his biggest flaw. Damon and Alaric had both been surprised by Harry’s sudden outburst.    
  
“I think he has a temper on him, Alaric. May have to give him a few spanks.” The thought of Vernon towering over him with a belt in his hand while saying disgusting, vulgar things at his younger self. He could feel his body heating at the image. The fury igniting him.   
  
“ _ Fuck off! _ ” He hissed. Harry knew that Damon would only enrage him more and the last thing he needed was his anger to take control so, without another thought, he barged out of the bar and headed to Alaric’s car.


	2. Yellow Brick Road

**A/N Reminder that this series is under complete reconstruction and has changed since the original. Diverges from canon timeline.**

* * *

 

Harry had been pacing in his room since he had arrived back home. The anger had been penetrating his thoughts, and he felt at the mercy of his frustrations. Even Harry was scared of himself when he became so swelled in fury that his mind became tunnel vision and the only solution was to unleash it. Any rationale had been thrown out the window, and the words that spewed from his mouth weren’t even given a thought. A victim to his own emotions. He was merely playing the role of the puppet.    
  
Damon’s smirk...his smug expression...the way he talked down to Harry. Oh god, he wanted to do more than scream at his shit-eating grin. That bastard! What gave that drunkard the ability to talk to Harry as if he was a child? He wasn’t the one drunk and probably harassing women at some bar! He was the child if anything! Harry could feel his anger coil at the mere image of the asshole. He hadn’t felt this revolted by someone since Draco, and even he didn’t get under Harry’s skin nearly as fast. That asshole —a sudden knock interrupted his thoughts.   
  
“Hey,” Alaric sauntered into the bedroom. Harry immediately stopped pacing to turn to him wondering what Alaric wanted to talk about. “Damon got under your skin I see.” Harry’s face became flushed, and due to Alaric’s knowing gaze, he felt silly by his reaction. “Don’t feel bad. Trust me he gets under everyone’s skin.”   
  
“And you let him?” The idea was astonishing to Harry because after his time at Hogwarts if someone had gotten under his skin, he retaliated ten-fold. Hell, even some of his professors (only ones deserving of it) had gotten his a taste of his vendetta. Harry just couldn’t wrap his head around it. How could someone just lay down and take it?   
  
“Don’t really have a choice but...next time don’t let him get to you. He is always looking to irritate someone even his own brother. It’s just the way he is.” He is so terrible that he even annoys his own sibling? Does he have nothing better to do than be the town asshole? Harry was even surer now of the egotistical similarities between a younger Draco and Damon.   
  
“I won’t.” He sighed. “I just get…”   
  
“Angry? I can understand. I was a young man once too you know.” Not like this… As much as Harry liked to chalk his anger up to being a hormonal teenage boy, he knew his tendencies were too radical to be just that. But, Harry didn’t dwell on his anger much longer. After all, what was he going to do? Harry was magicless and to be completely honest, he wasn’t much of a fighter anyhow. Besides, he also didn’t want to be kicked out for bad behavior, so Damon was safe from violence on Harry’s end even if Harry did wish he could stupefy that bastard.   
  
“Really? I thought you were always this old.” His sarcastic remark earned him a playful glare and a chuckle from Alaric. The tension in the air vanished.   
  
“Be careful who you smart off to in this town.” He warned with a grin. “They have a stick up their ass here.” He recalled the blonde girl from earlier that was adamant about his dismissal. What was her name again? Caroline? She seemed to fit the description.   
  
“I can believe that.” There was a moment of awkward silence. Harry was still recovering from his delusional anger while Alaric was trying to piece together what to say. Harry didn’t know much about Alaric and vice versa. They were strangers with the only thing connecting them was blood relations.   
  
“So… excited for school?”   
  
“I guess. More nervous to be honest.” He was relying on this year to be successful so he could go out into the mundane world without a hitch. He had to succeed because living amongst his own was no longer a feasible option. So, he was more than a little nervous about school on Friday.   
  
“You shouldn’t be. Everything works out in the end, you know?”  _ Never seems that way for me,  _ Harry thought.   
  
“I suppose if you’re an optimist.” He nodded. Alaric squeezed Harry’s arm reassuringly.    
  
“You’re a bit serious for someone your age.” He joked.   
  
“I had to be.” He hadn’t realized the tone in his voice because Alaric’s expression faltered.   
  
“I guess ya did... Hopefully, from now on, you don’t have to.” Alaric paused. “I am going to be finishing up some papers. Yell if you need anything.” He curtly nodded before leaving Harry alone in his bedroom.   
  
Harry got onto his bed and sighed. His eyes dropping from the tiring day. Any lingering emotions dwelling inside him dissipated. He could feel his body slowly relaxing, and the siren-like call of sleep was dragging him slowly into unconsciousness. A memory from not long ago resurfaced.   
  
_ Harry had been wandering the damaged halls of Hogwarts. Everyone that had been helping recover the school to its former glory was well into a deep sleep in the dorms or had left to sleep at home. To be reunited with friends and family… To hold hold their loved ones... As he wandered the corridors, the more they seemed as if he had been walking in a constant loop. But Harry couldn’t stop walking, his thoughts would catch up with him otherwise. Outrunning his demons. Pushing against the crippling weight of reality. _ __   
__   
**_Useless… Magicless…_ ** _ He could hear their whispers now even as he tried to force the voices out his head. But he couldn’t escape their malicious words.  _ **_He’s the reason their dead… Muggle…_ ** _ His head began to ache as he strained against the darkness that festered in his mind. Their words pure venom.  _ __   
__   
_ He sighed out of mere frustration. Why him? Why had everything had been pinned onto him? Why did everyone always find a way to turn against him and leave him with responsibility? All but one Weasley had left him in the dust. This wasn’t including Ginny and Ron’s plan to hurt Harry by degrading his reputation and turn the blame onto him. Hermione avoided him at all costs and had made her allegiances clear. What was even left here for him? The government hadn’t been fixed and still had remnants of Anti-Potter politicians waiting to have a reason to arrest Harry.  _ __   
__   
_ The bright future Harry Potter once imagined when Voldemort was nothing but a shattered dream laying on the rotting ground. If anything, Voldemort's death was a catalyst for his new set of dilemmas and problems. It was as if life was playing a cruel joke on him. The boy that should have never lived… At times he wondered if he should have died that day. The hero wasn’t meant to triumph in a world plagued with injustice.  _ __   
_   
_ **_A hero_ ** __ , he laughed mentally. Ron was right about one thing.

 

**_I am no hero._ **

 

_ The title thrusted upon him since birth. An unreasonable expectation given to him that he had to prove time and time again. All for nothing. A cycle of celebrate the hero then begrudge him for a mistake he may not have even done. Hate him for decisions of others. Loathe his existence for the death of a loved one. The Chosen One was a label akin to God but he was no god and therefore, he failed in their eyes. His humanness was a disgrace and his inability to save everyone from death’s embrace was a despicable weakness. They put him on a pedestal he could never even wish to attain and resented him when he could not achieve their illogical standards. _

 

_ Why did the world have to rest on his shoulders? Why had he been given such a cruel fate? What had made him deserving of any of this?  _

__   
_ He then saw a familiar grey-eyed girl wandering the halls just the same. She was oblivious to the world around her as she pranced the corridor and Harry envied her carefree nature even in the midst of destruction and decay. He strolled over to her as Luna stop to stare intently at a blank painting. He had seen her a few times during the reconstruction, but their encounters were brief. It had felt as if eons had passed since they had truly talked. _ __   
__   
_ “Hello Luna,” he greeted her. His thoughts from prior disappeared and allowed him to think without the depressing negativity but knew they would eventually come crawling back with a vengeance.  _ __   
__   
_ “Are you staying away from Nargles?”  _ __   
__   
_ “I try to,” Harry found her oddness refreshing in a time like this. He appreciated Luna’s presence more than she probably knew. If it wasn’t for her and a few others, he would have snapped already and had been sent off to St. Mungo’s Hospital because of the insufferable isolation. “How are you?” _ __   
__   
_ “Alright for the most part. I’ve been practicing divination in my dreams. It is quite helpful in finding the lost.” She paused before glancing at him. “I think we are all a little lost sometimes. I think you're a bit too lost, but you’ll find your way with them. Find that path again.” Path? Harry didn’t dwell on her words because, well, it was Luna. _ __   
__   
_ “Do I follow the yellow brick road?”  _ __   
__   
_ “Not yellow.” Luna frowned as the joke had gone over her head. “Perhaps burgundy or amber?” _ __   
__   
_ “Thank you, Luna, for your...advice.” _ __   
__   
_ “No problem. You should try it sometime. Divination is quite fascinating once you’re in tune with it. Tonight I dreamed of wandering the halls, so I woke up and walked until you came. The dreams must have wanted me to run into you.” _ __   
_   
_ __ “Divination was never my strong suit, sorry.” He vaguely remembered his time in Professor Trelawney and the disaster of a class that was. “I think that is one subject that isn’t my calling.” 

 

_ “I want to go read the stars. They seem particularly bright tonight. Do you want to come?” He nodded and followed behind the eccentric girl as she bounced with each step. For a short while, they wandered the ground together. The ruins under their feet as they gazed up into the clear starry night that Harry had never imagined to be so beautiful. The awe of the sky permanently etched into his mind. The moon’s glowing beauty matched the pale luminous stars. The sky a heavenly mixture of onyx and midnight blue. The silence between them was neither uncomfortable or awkward. They enjoyed their presence even when both did not speak and found comfort in the night. _ __   
__   
_ Maybe it had been an hour or so that they had kept walking in the absence of noise. Harry had been absorbed by the beauty of both the sky and nature. Even after the intense destructive battle, nature had barely taken a hit. Even in scorched places, vines were growing and flowers blossomed. Their journey halted at the Forbidden Forest and they lingered at the edge of it. Luna eventually interrupted the quietness surrounding them, “My dreams and the stars keep telling me about you, Harry. Even now the stars align to tell me things.” _ __   
__   
_ “Spreading rumors?” She giggled. _ __   
__   
_ “No, they say you wish to leave.” He felt his heart drop into his stomach. _ __   
__   
_ “What?” He had given the decision much thought but… How did Luna know? He hadn’t made it obvious, and even the decision was nowhere near concrete. _ __   
__   
_ “You’re stifled here. The stars indicate jadedness and the feeling of betrayal…” She grew quiet as her eyes fixated onto the stars. “Even now you wander lost in thoughts and reality. Wandering and wandering… You’ll always be lost if no one grounds you.” She breathed deeply before turning back to him. “So do as your heart guides you, leave this place.” _ __   
__   
_ “But _ _ — _ _ ” He stammered. “I couldn’t abandon _ _ — _ _ you guys... or Hogwarts. I can’t _ _ — _ _ ” _ __   
__   
_ “If your heart still clings onto us, then you could never abandon anyone or anything. If you can remember us, then you haven’t left us. The same goes for us too.” _ __   
__   
_ “I… can’t say goodbye.”  _ **_I’ve said it too many times. I can’t bear to say it again._ ** ****_  
_ __   
_ “Then don’t.” She held onto his hands. “Because goodbye is a bit permanent, don’t you think? I’d prefer farewell because even in death, I’ll see you soon.” Harry wasn’t sure what inside of him broke. The weight of his deceased loved ones and friends came to the forefront of his mind. His distance with his closest friends and the turmoil of the new Wizarding World came crashing down. His insecurities and emotions reached its peak. _ __   
__   
_ “I’m such a coward for giving up just because things just didn’t turn out the way I hoped. A bloody coward! THAT’S ALL I AM!” He screamed. “I’m running away from my problems! I’m weak! I am letting everything get to me and I just _ _ —can’t take this anymore! But I’m still a fucking coward…” He fell to his knees huffing but Luna still clutched onto his hands. _ __   
__   
_ “You aren’t giving up. There’s nothing cowardly about letting go of the pain.” Luna assured. “And the stars see that pain you allow to dwell, they whisper to me that you are lost because the path is no longer here. So do not let  _ **_them_ ** _ lock you in this pain until you have lost sense of you. Walk away from this suffering or else you will become it.” _ __   
__   
_ He broke down sobbing into Luna’s arms. She held him for what seemed hours and hadn’t said one word to him. All he heard from her was her sweet, whimsical humming. _ __   
  
**-X-**   
  
“I’ll be right back.” Alaric had said maybe over an hour ago, but Harry had yet to see any sign of him. He had been touring the town with Alaric to memorize where everything was, but after a phone call, Alaric had bolted. Leaving Harry at the library. Since then, he had remained at a table reading some magazine when someone had caught his attention.   
  
“Where is that fucking book?” A blonde woman began to say a slew of curses. Harry shifted uncomfortably wanting to help her but to be frank, she was a bit intimidating to him. Her icy glare frightened him more than a little. However, Harry decided to suck it up when he saw judgmental expressions from onlookers and the progression of irritation from the girl. If he didn’t interfere, who knew what would ensue? It didn’t help that he felt bad for her.   
  
“What book are you looking for? I could help.” She glanced him up and down and had a puzzled expression on her face as if surprised by him volunteering to help her. Her chilling sapphire eyes caused him to suck in a breath. Instead of verbally responding to his question, she handed him a piece of paper with a list. He read over the list and thankfully, he had an idea where the books could be lying around because they had been the same books he had to rent earlier.    
  
“You can wait here. I’ll go grab them.” He quickly assessed the library before choosing where to head off first. Harry wanted it to be quick mostly because the girl didn’t seem to have much patience. 

 

Once he had gathered all the materials, he found her idling where she initially had been. Her eyes met his as he went over to her. “This should be all of them.” He handed her the school books.    
  
“Thank you,” she nodded.    
  
“Do you happen to go to Mystic Falls High School? The reading material was just like mine.”   
  
“Yes, I just started two days ago.” She scanned him with a hint of suspicion. Considering his behavior, maybe she thought he was hitting on her? “I haven’t seen you around here before. Are you new?”   
  
“Ah yes, I just moved in with my distant cousin. You may know him, Alaric Saltzman. He teaches history at the high school.” Her expression flickered so quick that Harry was unable to read it. “I will be starting school on this Friday actually, by the way.”   
  
“You must be nervous.” The coolness in her tone made him flinch.   
  
“I guess — ”     
  
“I see you’re hanging with the riff-raff, kiddo.” As soon as he had heard the smug voice, Harry’s stomach curl. A brunette with doe eyes walked over to them with Damon in tow. “Rebekah, shouldn’t you be trailing Klaus somewhere?” The blonde’s deadly glare did not scare either away.   
  
“Just because of what is happening right now and because you decided to enroll in school, it doesn’t mean we have to tolerate you.” The brunette spoke.   
  
“We hate you and your family as much as we did back then.” Damon agreed. “So I wouldn’t get too comfortable, mini-Klaus.” What the fuck are they talking about and why were they so vicious? Harry hadn’t felt this out of the loop in a long time, but that didn’t deter him from stepping in.   
  
“That’s an awfully mean thing to say, don’t you think?”   
  
“Keep out of this one, kid,” Damon warned with his usual bit of smugness. “Or will I have to report you to Alaric?” He twitched at the mention of his guardian. Of course the arse would use Alaric as leverage against Harry to make him shut up.   
  
“About what, you being an asshole to a girl?” Harry could feel yesterday’s anger recharging. “Go harass someone else you git.”   
  
“Tread carefully, Damon,” Rebekah sneered. “You won’t always have the public’s eye to protect you, and Klaus is quite pissy at your lot. I wouldn’t test your luck, and my patience is thin.” Damon didn’t move and instead, smirked at Rebekah. The asshole’s presence wasn’t only causing Rebekah to seeth.   
  
“Shouldn’t you be sexually harassing a waitress underage somewhere?” His remark earned him a scowl from Damon and a frown from the girl. “I don’t see why you would be in a library. You don’t seem like you can read even a children’s picture book.”   
  
“He’s here to help me find my books.” The brunette stated before turning back to Damon. “Let’s go.” The two went to the other side of the library to find whatever books she was looking for. The tingling of fury buzzed through Harry caused him to take a few deep breaths. The anger slipping as he exhaled. Once he was composed again, faced Rebekah. She was staring at him with a mixture of emotions. Curiosity, the most prominent of them.   
  
“Thanks for that.” She brushed back her blonde locks from her face. “I don’t think we had a proper introduction. My name is Rebekah Mikaelson.”   
  
“Harry Potter,” he held out a hand. She firmly took it. “For the record, I am usually not like that.”

“Don’t worry, you didn’t seem like the type.” She grinned as if she knew something he didn’t. “He deserved it anyway so don’t think I was judging you.”

“Is he like that to everyone?”

“Seems like it except with that bitch.”

“Who?”

“Elena,” she tilted her head when he didn’t respond. “The girl he was with.”

“Oh, okay. Don’t really know who that is. Are they a couple?”

“Yes...You didn’t know who she was?” She seemed intrigued. “How much do you know?”

“About what?”

“Mystic Falls.”

“I know where my house is and a gas station.” Harry mumbled. “That qualifies for something right?” She actually laughed at his response.

“I mean...I supposed it could.” She paused. “Are you busy right now?”

“I am stuck here until Alaric comes back to get me which I am not sure when. It seemed urgent wherever he went.”

“Probably was.” She whispered under her breath causing Harry to raise an eyebrow. “My brother won’t be here until later either. How about we keep each other company until then?” He gazed over at Damon who had been watching both of them intently. Their eyes met for a split second before Harry hurryingly glanced a different way. Why was he staring at them? Whatever the reason in may be, he was creeping Harry out.

“Sure,” he agreed.

****  
**-X-**   
  
He had arrived at Bonnie’s house after her urgent phone call about over an hour ago. He, unfortunately, had to leave Harry at the library, but it was the best place he could quickly drop him off. He felt guilty at the confused expression on Harry’s face, and he began to wonder how he’d make it up to the boy after the meeting was done. Maybe he liked ice cream? Maybe take him to some action movie? Did Harry even like action movies?   
  
When he arrived at the house, he had been greeted by a tired Bonnie Bennett and knew a couple of reasons why she looked like she hadn’t slept in a month. Namely Elena’s vampirism.

 

Alaric had been completely still the whole time during the duration of Bonnie’s monologue of the current problems that plagued Mystic Falls which could be summed up in one sentence. They were royally fucked. Their enemies were ready to strike at any moment, and some of their companions had either lost their fucking minds or had their own agendas.   
  
“So,” Alaric inhaled. “You mean to tell me this Silas guy doesn’t only cast illusions, but he looks just like Stefan?”   
  
“I told you to prepare yourself.” Bonnie winced. “This isn’t including Rebekah is now attending school and that Klaus wants to still murder all of us in our sleep. Elena is following Damon around like a lost puppy and Stefan can’t think straight.”   
  
“I need a drink.” Bonnie glanced at him sympathetically.   
  
“I know this may sound harsh, but I don’t think your cousin should be here with all of this going on.” Alaric grew tired of this conversation between Bonnie and Caroline. He knew having Harry live in a town ransacked by supernaturals was not a great idea that he condoned wholeheartedly but what the hell was he supposed to fucking do? They didn’t seem to realize the choice Alaric had to make. Keep him with his abusers, possibly sent to housing for abandoned young adults, or here. There was no good choice, and he had even felt surer of his decision when he had seen Harry. He hadn’t seen a boy his age look or act the way he did. He wasn't supposed to look as fragile or tiny as he did or act serious and timid. Alaric’s guilt wouldn’t allow him to turn away Harry especially now.   
  
“Where else could he go? Send him back to his abusers?” She chewed on her lower lip and turned her gaze to her shoes. “If that’s your answer — ”   
  
“Of course it’s not!” Bonnie defended. “I just am being reasonable. Everyone has lost their minds or is out to get us, and the last thing we need is another human to protect. It is already hard enough to keep Matt, okay and he knows about the supernatural.” Before their argument could escalate more, Alaric’s phone annoyingly buzzed. He groaned at the caller ID and was tempted not to answer but knew it was best to see what the asshole wanted.   
  
“What do you want Damon?”   
  
“You sound grouchy today. Someone piss in your scotch?”   
  
“Tell me what you want, or I’m hanging up.”   
  
“Fine. I guess you don’t want to know what happened to Harry then.” Alaric’s breath hitched, and he could feel a cold sweat run down his back. Bonnie’s brows narrowed and shook her head.   
  
“Put him on speaker.” Alaric did as she said.   
  
“What happened?” He demanded.    
  
“And if you did anything, you can kiss Elena’s ring goodbye,” Bonnie added.   
  
“You would really do that to your best friend because I fucked up something?” He teased. “So much for friendship, right?”   
  
“Fucking tell me what happened to Harry!” Alaric yelped.   
  
“Cool down, Alaric. I didn’t do anything to that brat. How could you accuse me of such a thing?” He mocked. “However, you may want to direct that anger over to Stefan.”


End file.
